muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets: Celebrating 65 of Comedy
The Muppets: Celebrating 65 Years of Comedy aired on CBS on January 21, 2005. This one-hour and a half special celebrates the sixty-fifth anniversary of the Muppets, who hold a formal banquet to present a retrospective of their television and film appearances. Credits :Director: Brian Henson :Historian: Bob Payne :Muppet Performers: Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, David Rudman, Jerry Nelson, Peter Linz, Joey Mazzarino, Brian Henson, Steve Whitmire, Rickey Boyd, Tyler Bunch, John Kennedy, Bruce Lanoil, Kevin Clash, Alice Dinnean, John Henson with Martin P. Robinson, Carmen Osbahr, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kathryn Mullen, Karen Prell, Louise Gold, Noel MacNeal, Vicki Kenderes-Eibner, Pam Arciero and Caroll Spinney Muppet Cast ::*''The Muppets Characters (speaking)'' :::Ace Yu, Artie Springer, Afghan Hound, Animal, Bean Bunny, Black Dog, Bugsy Them, Bubba the Bartender, Baby Koozebanian Creatures, Bill the Frog, Baskerville the Hound, Camilla the Chicken, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Colleen Barker, Dr. Teeth, Dog (Bunny Picnic), Dwayne, Dogs, Floyd Pepper, Fozzie Bear, Female Koozebanian Creature, Frank the Dog, Fazoobs, Gonzo, Gaffer, Gil the Frog, Hilda, Janice, Jim the Dog, Jill the Frog, Kermit the Frog, Koozebanian Phoob, Lew Zealand, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lenny the Lizard, Laughing Boy, Lyle the Dog, Miss Piggy, Male Koozebanian Creature, Miss Belle, Mad Dog, Muppy, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Pigs, Prairie Dogs, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Raccoons, Scooter, Spotted Dick, Statler and Waldorf, Sweetums, Seymour, Spot, Scruffy, The Swedish Chef, Terri Springer, Thog, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot ::*''The Muppets Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :::Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Beaker, Big Mean Carl, Blind Pew, Bobo the Bear, Bubba the Rat, Calico, Clarissa, Cows, Chester Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Droop, Doglion, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Foo-Foo, Frackles, Frogs, Flower-Eating Monster, Hypocritic Oaf, Howard Tubman, Ivan the Villager, Jacques Roach, Johnny Fiama, Jowls, Lobsters, Mad Monty, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Mo Frackle, Mulch, Miss Kitty, Masterson Rat, Ohboy Bird, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Penguins, Pokey, Quongo, Rats, Rabbits, Sam the Eagle, Sal Minella, The Newsman, The Snowths, Tatooey Rat, Walleye Pike, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zippity Zap, Zondra ::*''Sesame Street Characters (speaking)'' :::Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Cowboy with a Drawl, Curly Bear, Dr. Feel, Elmo, Ernie, Grover, Humphrey, Ingrid, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Slimey, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe ::*''Sesame Street Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :::AM Monsters, Anything Muppets, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Biff, Buster the Horse, Forgetful Jones, Gladys, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Roxie Marie, Sherlock Hemlock, Sully, The Amazing Mumford, The Big Bad Wolf, The Martians ::*''Fraggle Rock Characters (speaking)'' :::Boober Fraggle, Beastie, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Feenie Fraggle, Fergus Fraggle, Fiona Fraggle, Fraggles, Gobo Fraggle, Large Marvin Fraggle, Lanford, Lou Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Marlon Fraggle, Morris Fraggle, Poison Cackler, Red Fraggle, Rumple Fraggle, Sprocket, Tosh Fraggle, Uncle Travelling Matt, Wembley Fraggle ::*''Fraggle Rock Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :::Cotterpin Doozer, Junior Gorg, Ma Gorg, Pa Gorg, Philo and Gunge, Wrench Doozer, Aretha, Begoony, Brool the Minstrel, Murray the Minstrel, Wander McMooch, Inkspots, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Beige Fraggle, Noble Fraggle, Mama Tree Creature, Rock Hockey Hannah, Skenfrith ::*''The Jim Henson Hour Characters (speaking)'' :::Chip, Codzilla, Digit, Lindbergh ::*''Sam and Friends Characters (speaking)'' :::Harry the Hipster, Sam, Yorick ::*''Bear in the Big Blue House Characters (speaking)'' :::Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Tutter Category:Muppet Specials Category:2005